


【RF/PWP】隔墙

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peeping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 当莱利警官和惠斯特教授再也不能像往常一样在自己的公寓里做爱，他们只能选择了圣诞节前夕本该空荡荡的校园。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【RF/PWP】隔墙

**Author's Note:**

> 原创角色第一人称。  
> 是偷窥。

隔墙  
水声渐停，白汽依然升腾着，慢慢消散在冬日灼人的冷风中。隔间里弥散着淡淡的尿骚味，令人难以忍受。我按下抽水马桶的旋钮，拉上裤链准备离开。这是十二月的一个下午，距离圣诞节仅有一个星期，我本该坐着老爸的黑色凯迪拉克去逛班德尔，替两个捣蛋鬼妹妹在属于她们的手袋里放上几张明信片，然后和家人共进晚餐——如果不需要返校来取这份见鬼的资料的话。我整了整腰带，一只手已经搭在门把上。这时我听到了一个声音，然后是另一个。  
“除了值班教授，我想不到会有任何人出现在这里了，所以放松，好吗？”  
“容我一问，这个‘任何人’里包括纽约警局的凶案组警探吗？”  
“弗斯科和我换班了，我答应他晚上会请他吃牛扒，所以你看，我们只是休个假。”  
其中一位有着独特的声调。我一定见过他，却迟迟没能想起他究竟是诸多教授中的哪位。遇到这种情况，任谁都会选择静观其变。马桶盖凉的像块冰，我盘着腿坐在上面，很担心被其中那位“凶案组警探“发现。兄弟，那可是纽约警局啊。我不是说害怕，但是半辈子没和条子打过交道，实在不想在学校厕所和他相遇。  
他们打开门，一同走进左侧的小隔间。这更像一对儿普通的基佬而不是杀手或者黑警察夫妇，于是好奇心立刻占了上风。我探着头，看到两双皮鞋依次出现。前面的一双鞋头铮亮，裤脚不偏不倚地垂到鞋面之上，后一双则显得老旧，鞋跟上沾着灰褐色的泥浆。如果说他们之中有一位曾经是我的教授，我敢打赌，他是前面那位。  
“已经是十二月了，”第一个声音说，“解开纽扣就可以了，让它们留在身上吧，哈罗德。”  
哈罗德，噢，哪位教授叫哈罗德？一双大得出奇的蓝眼睛从我的脑海中掠过，但我没能及时记起他的全名。  
“还有一个星期就到圣诞节了。”另一个回答，“鉴于目前的形势，很抱歉不能给你像样的圣诞礼物，莱利警探。”  
“我想不到有什么礼物能比我们的会面更好了，”警探说，“转过身去吧，教授。”  
他们刚刚分手？财务困难？我耸了耸肩，向左一倒，然后把耳朵贴在隔板上：鞋跟擦过地面，接着是衣物落地的声音。低头一看，教授的西裤已经松松垮垮地堆在地上，内衬是深紫色的，相当漂亮。警探的裤子仍然挂在身上，只是裤脚有些凌乱。有一段时间，他们都不说话，只有呼吸声穿过隔板，在空荡荡的盥洗室里被无限放大。  
“等等，”教授说。他犹豫了一会儿，然后加快语速。“首先我得和你商量一件事，我要把小熊交给你。学校有规定我们不能带宠物上课……一会儿我想带着他去公园走走，然后去买……”  
“你在转移话题，”警探打断他，“你害羞了，哈罗德。”  
“我们不能在这里做，我是说如果你一定要做，应该在床上，最不济也要是沙发上……”  
“图书馆已经不见了，记得吗？”这次，警探的声音轻轻的，“我的公寓也是。我们没法开房，他们有记录。我们没有地方可以去，圣诞节的校园已经是上帝的恩惠了。”  
教授沉默了。听了这话我心里也有点难过，不管他们经历了什么，无处可去的滋味一定不好受。我想起大桥下膝行的流浪汉，想起抱着圣诞树钻进轿车时他们举起的搪瓷杯。如果他果真是我的教授，我就要敲敲隔板，然后告诉他们我家有一张空床，他们可以和我一起过圣诞节。  
“会有人来的。”教授终于说。他说得很快，我不得不仔细辨认每个音节。  
“我知道你在担心这个。现在已经封校了，不是你的登记我也进不来，学校正在整修，所以摄像头也被拆除了，要到圣诞节过后，工人才会复工。这能让你更放心一点吗，我的教授？”  
教授没有回答，这或许也是一种默许。警探的鞋向前挪动了几分，接着分开，从外侧贴着教授的皮鞋，不用想都知道那是多么暧昧的动作。隔板忽然变得更冷，我摸了摸脸，发现自己烫得吓人。我的心跳比任何时候都要急，鉴于我正在偷窥自己教授的情事，这完全有情可原。真他妈奇怪，我发现自己无比期待接下来要发生的事。  
没有想象中的热辣，仅仅是喘息声交缠在一起，时高时低。接着，两个人忽然屏息。很长一段时间后，教授吐出一声轻轻的、拉长的、压抑的呻吟，像是在叹息。警探的呼吸更加粗重，也更加急促。  
“哈罗德，哈罗德。”他含糊地喊着。  
那双澄澈的蓝眼睛再次浮现在脑海之中，忽然，一个矮个子、穿正装、高鼻梁、戴眼镜、腿脚不便的形象跳了出来。哈罗德·惠斯勒！教“对高频计量经济学的道德考量”的哈罗德·惠斯勒教授！  
这所大学里发生过很多匪夷所思的怪事，像是厌食症学生跳楼、吸毒过量、或是好学生没有得到他的奖学金，但我发誓，其中的任何一件都比不上眼下这件事。我之所以记住这位仅有一面之缘的教授——他的课我只听了一节，剩下的时间都在逃课——是因为几个月前的一场恶作剧。当时，我和乔治、杰瑞他们几个闲聊，一边嚼着泡泡糖，一边谈论着学校里的每一位教授。提到惠斯勒教授时，乔治说他肯定是个处男，瞧他对男女之事的反应，老古董。杰瑞说那不一定，你不能就因为他穿得像个老古董，就判定他本人也是个古董。乔治冲我们挤眼，他说，等着吧小子们，我会证明的。  
乔治是学校里出了名的混小子，泡吧，飙车，睡女孩，哪件事他都沾点边。他从自己的一沓安全套里取出了一个，悄悄放在惠斯勒教授的抽屉里。当教授放下一沓厚厚的文件、从抽屉里拿出那个粉色的小家伙时，他的眼神就像不认识它一样。惠斯勒教授抬头，怔怔地环视了一圈，张了张嘴，却什么也没有说。他就这样把它扔进了垃圾桶。乔治吹了声口哨，惠斯勒教授望过去，眼神在他身上只停留了不超过一秒。  
“没劲，”乔治大声宣布道，“我要走了。”  
那时还是秋天，惠斯勒教授不动声色，平静得像是一潭死水，耳朵却红了。下课后，乔治断定他肯定是个老处男，居然对安全套一点反应也没有。我呢，不知为何，则没有告诉他我的新发现：关于惠斯勒教授的发红的耳朵。  
但现在，他就站在这里，在我左侧的隔间里，被一个身材高大、声音低沉的警探按在墙上操干。尤其令我面红耳赤的是，他显然游刃有余，呻吟得甚至有些放肆，仿佛已经将全部身心都毫无保留地交了给另一个人。这不是第一次，他们一定相识已久，连做爱都有默契。  
教授的袜带依然系着，他微微踮脚，小腿有些不自然地抽搐。警探的鞋又凑近了些。“交给我，哈罗德，嘘，放松。”教授的脚努力向上踮起，然后如释重负地放下来，不再发抖了。  
“约翰……我……不，还是不要说这个了……”他的声音被身后的阴茎冲乱，说起话来断断续续的，夹杂着微弱的气音。  
“你尽管说。”警探鼓励道。  
“我突然……有点想念图书馆……”  
“我也是。”  
“我想念……我的电脑，我的书……还有中央公园的煎绿茶……”  
“我也是，”警探接过话头，“还有我的公寓……我们一起吃过晚餐的那个。”  
“那张，床，”惠斯勒教授絮叨着，“那张床还是我挑的……”他听起来有些得意，说到这里，话里带着笑意，却很快被浪花般的喘息卷走了。  
“还有那套餐具。玻璃杯，红酒。都是你选的……哈罗德。”  
“知道吗……约翰，我不想听起来太沉湎于过去，毕竟，现在它们都消失了，”教授喘了一会儿，声线逐渐变得平稳。听起来这是一场浓情蜜意的中场休息。“但我有时还会梦见它们。”  
“没有人能够逃离过去。”  
“但我们……必须这么做。”  
“你没有，你只是在坦白。”  
“坦白一切已经不是我们该做的事了。”  
“听着，哈罗德。我会让我们回家的，好吗？你，我，肖，小熊，或许还有根，我们都会回去的。”  
每天有一千万人在纽约城里奔波，却只有一半人能够天天回家。其中，八万人在街上流浪，三十万人蜗居在租来的公寓，剩下的人四处奔走，居无定所。我不知道他们属于哪种情况，但无论如何，这听起来太过残忍。好像他们曾经拥有一切，现在又一无所有。  
我垂下头，不禁为他们感到抱歉。  
惠斯勒教授选择以沉默作答。  
“抱歉，我刚刚失态了，约翰。”过了很久，他终于说了这么一句话。  
“有时候我也会这样的。”警探说。  
他们不再交谈。教授的小腿又开始颤抖，囊袋撞击会阴，声音越来越大，他的喘息一浪高过一浪。我不禁想象他伏在冰凉的墙上，带着一种义无反顾的勇气，不顾腿伤把屁股向那根硬得发红的阴茎上送，只为了用这种方式取悦身后的男人，让他们暂时忘记自己的处境。警探抽了一口气，于是教授的喘息变得更急促。而就在此时，惠斯勒教授举着讲义干巴巴地讲课的场景与我的想象重合，我小腹一紧，感觉自己也有了反应。  
去他妈的，我不是死基佬。  
十二月的这个下午，我紧张得浑身发汗。摊开手一看，手心已经一片晶亮。深呼吸，一个，又一个。现在抬头看看。我试图用墙漆剥落、管道横行的天花板让自己冷静，结果发现无济于事。教授的呻吟很好听——不对，我以前怎么不这么觉得？曾经，惠斯勒教授的声音只是预示着我又会睡过整整一节课。我只好低头看着自己腿间的小帐篷，指着它骂了一句叛徒，然后颤颤巍巍地拉开自己的裤链。  
我不敢去想象惠斯勒教授的面庞，只能在脑海中不停翻阅自己看过的成年杂志，想着火辣封面女郎裸露的背部。但那双蓝眼睛仍不时闪过，诡异如同梦魇。我感觉痛苦并且羞耻，因为自己居然在师长身边手淫，但这是受本能驱使，我没法阻止它的发生。  
惠斯勒教授的声音渐渐消失，仿佛正在经历着一场漫长的窒息。我也加快了手上的速度，在他叹息的刹那，射在了假想的女郎身上。  
我不敢清理，生怕教授发现，于是只好趴在马桶上，满怀厌恶地让十二月冰凉的空气给自己降温。过了一会儿，教授的裤子已经整整齐齐地穿在身上了，鞋头依然铮亮，和走进隔间时别无二致。我听到他转动门锁。一出门，他又成为了那个古板冷静的惠斯勒教授。他的鞋在盥洗室内停留片刻，便拖沓着离开了。  
我赶紧扯下一块卫生纸。  
拐到洗手池前，我不得不用冷水洗了三遍脸。再次抬起头时，一张眉眼深邃的脸忽然出现在镜子里。糟了，是莱利警探。  
“学生，嗯？”他那架势看起来是想聊天，但是，算了，哥们。  
“只是路过，来拿论文资料的。”  
“巧了啊，我也是路过。”鬼才信。“你上过惠斯勒教授的课吗？”  
“我是报了他的课……”为了学分，拜托，快放我走吧。  
“我听说他的‘对高频计量经济学的道德考量’相当无聊啊，”警探把一只胳膊搭在我的肩膀上，目光在盥洗室里四处逡巡。该死，他把一半重量都压在我身上了。“你会想退课的，是吧？”  
高个子警探眯起眼，作了个噤声的手势。我明白了他的意思，他是要我别见到惠斯勒教授，免得有人尴尬。我很高兴他没揍我一顿或是用其他方式解决问题。“当然。”  
他笑了，拍拍手站直了身子，就好像什么事也没有发生过。  
我夹着一沓资料狂奔出校园，看见爸爸的加长版凯迪拉克停在门口，显然等候已久。我跳上后座，大口大口地喘气。闭上眼时，想到的仍然是惠斯勒教授的蓝眼睛，他湿润的眼眶。 “快开车。”我催促道。  
凯迪拉克一骑绝尘，开上伸向远方、列满棕榈树的公路。  
等到心跳趋于平静，我才想起要邀请他们过圣诞节那回事来。  
这是发生在十二月的一个下午的故事。后来，我有时做梦，梦见惠斯勒教授和莱利警探。但出乎意料的是，即使一切已经随着时间的洗涤而变得淡漠，依然留在那里的，不是教授的喘息或者警探的低语，而是深深烙印在岁月河床里的那一句话。  
“我们会回家的。”  
我记得莱利警探曾经这么说。我记得自己曾为来不及发出的邀请感到惋惜。我记得那个冬日，我曾经多么庆幸自己有一个家。  
这句话宛如潮水，在此后很长一段时间里不时会将我淹没，后来就消失了。


End file.
